The Werewolf's Mate
by Pixiestick88
Summary: 6 months away from your mate would make anyone a horny mess. Smutty, language, sexual scenes. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone.

First off I haven't got a Beta so I apologize in advance for my grammar and spelling mistakes. And yes English is my native tongue, I'm just appalling at writing stories (even though I love it).

Second this starts slow but quickly turns into a hot insta-love smutty fest. I have recently discovered Alexa Riley books and OMG. Please go and read her stuff if you want anything hot and steamy. Trust me she's brilliant at erotica.

(oh yea if your under age or not into smut or sex scenes please don't read)

3rd point is some of the characters will be OOC.

Enjoy and please if you want to comment go right ahead. All feedback is welcome and appreciated. :)

Oh and clearly all Harry Potter related stuff is the property of the amazing J.K Rowling, I am simply playing around with them for a bit ;)

* * *

The Werewolf's Mate.

Emerald eyes classed with mercurial silver.

"What the fuck do you mean she's missing?" The prisoner shouted as he stood up scrapping the chair as it slammed away from him.

Harry remained seated glaring daggers at the ex-death eater and his school nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"Whats it too you Malfoy? Wanted to torment her instead on the case instead of actually giving us anything useful about Greyback?" Harry angrily sat back.

It had been over a week ago that the Auror's department had received a call from Azkaban saying one of the prisoners wanted a word with Granger asap regarding Fenrir Greyback. A death eater and werewolf who had escaped during the last war and was pillaging and rampaging through the UK.

Unfortunately 3 days ago Hermione had gone missing - poof without a trace.

Harry had been the lead investigator until he was reminded by his supervisor Shacklebolt that Malfoy had important information regarding the wanted nutcase still on the loose and since Harry was B.F.F's with Hermione it was only fitting he take her place and interrogate the ferret.

Malfoy's parents had been murdered during the war by Voldemort himself for trying to defect, Draco was kept alive but was unable to escape punishment for his attempted murder on Dumbledore and letting in the Death Eaters into Hogwarts back in 6th year. His punishment 4 years in the only UK wizard prison.

Draco starred Daggers across to the Auror who was such a faggot. What the fuck did they mean his princess was missing? Where was she? Could his dream be actually a premonition. He felt the fury build up inside as he flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles trying to ease the tension in his body.

Now was not the time to go feral on Boy Wonder.

" What Granger means to me inst your concern, but I am wondering why the fuck the Auror's have their top man interrogating me instead of looking for her?"

Harry was shocked, there was no venom in his voice when speaking about Hermione, it almost came across as a concern. Two years certainly changed a person.

Suprisingly in looks aswell. Draco was no longer the pointy skinny bean pole he was back at Hogwarts. In Harry's opinion he looked as if he'd taken a intense workout session at the gym loaded with roids.

He wasn't huge like the wannabe steroid munches you see at the muggle gym but he certainly wasn't a stick anymore. His muscles flexing and tensing every time he moved.

What was more of a surprise was the tattooed sleeve he had on his left arm. The once black mark of the death eaters was now an extraordinary piece of artwork.

The Snake had remained but with silver and green scales now overlapping the black, but the skull had been replaced with what looked like the dungeons back at Hogwarts, cold damp and dark corridors.

Above the dungeon image was a tower and above it was what can only be described as the most enchanting and magical looking female lion anyone had every seen. Her fur shot with gold and red highlights and her eyes, never had he seen a lioness with warm chocolate eyes (not that he'd seen an actual lion up close)

Draco noticed the boy who was probably fucking Weasley, was studying his tattoo.

If it wasn't for his missing lioness he'd of proudly shown of the art work, proving his claim over the Gryffindor princess but right now they had to find her and fast.

"Potter stop ogling me like a love sick teen, your not my type" Draco growled briging the Boy who lived back to reality

"Grow up Draco"

" Oh did you not get enough? Clearly your glasses have broken. I have deffinatly grown UP" Draco smirked back

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to interrogating the git.

"Look I'm here because you said you had information on Greyback, or was that a load of bullshit?"

Draco's eyes snapped back to Potter's irritated at being called a Liar.

"And like I told you I will only speak to Granger"

"Bloody hell Malfoy I told you she's missing"

"Well I guess you better let me out so I can find her and tell her myself" Draco smirked even more.

Before Harry could snap back a whispy blue dog came bounding into the sealed room wagging its tail back and forth as it sat at Harry's feet.

It only toke another second before it began playing Ron's voice

"Shacklebolt wants us back at the office, we got a tip that Greyback might have Hermione and is threatning to kill her if we dont agree to his terms" With that the dogs whispy form disappared

Harry swore but was soon startled by the two fists that crashed into the table in front of him

He was shocked as he watched Malfoy now pacing back and forth swearing and cursing while he threw the chair across the room, hit the wall and shatter into a million pieces.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed

"Malfoy dont make me subdue you, what the fucks gotten into you?"

Draco turned to face Harry, who gasped in shock.

No longer was he sporting his trademark silver eyes but bright golden yellow, his hands stretching a flexing as snow white fur began to grow on the backs of his hands while his nails stretched into deathly sharp claws.

" Your a werewolf"

"No shit Merlin!" Draco growled out.

"Thats how you no how to find Greyback, he's the one who turned you isn't he? He's your alpha?"

At the mention of Greybacks possible superiority over him Draco launched himself at his old school rival and knocked him onto the floor, lowering himself into his face he snarled

"That monster is no Alpha to me, and if you don't release me he will kill my mate"

Draco stepped back and began pacing again.

Harry slowly got up stunned at this new revelation.

* * *

"So explain to me why we are babysitting ferret face?" Ron grumbled for the thousandth time that day

"Ron he's helping us find Hermione"

"How do we no he isnt going to run off and join Greyback?"

"Because the bastard toke what was mine" Draco growled at the ginger

Ron scooted back a bit on the lounge and out of reach of his growing claws.

Harry had kept the whole Hermione is Draco's mate thing to himself but it looked like Draco didnt care who knew.

" Um noones touched your mansion Malfoy its still the same as when you where arrested, jeez your wealth is fine stop being dramatic "Ron replied

Malfoy was about to lunge at the little weasel when Harry stepped in between the pair.

"Ron Greyback's taken someone very important to Draco"

"Shes more then important Potter, shes my world" Draco interrupted

"Ok fine then, Greyback toke Draco's mate and hasnt marked her yet which means Greyback could and it would kill Malfoy and his mate would live a very misserable tormented life, unable to be with her true mate but unable to die of heartache since she was never marked by him but marked by another"

Ron looked appauld

"Look I aint a fan of Malfoy but whoever the girl is doesnt deserve that fate"

"Thats why he's here" Harry added

Ron grabbed Harry and whispered

"No I meant being Malfoys mate must suck"

Draco with his dog like hearing heard everyword the weasel spat

He growled at the red hair in warning

" Trust me when I say this Weasel, noone will ever be good enough for my lioness except me, she is my whole world and I would willingly die for her. That includes tolertaing her annoying pests she calls friends, but it doesnt mean I cant hurt them a little."

Ron looked puzzled

Harry slapped his hand on his face at what he knew was coming next

"Who is your mate Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at the Weasel as he spoke her name

"Hermione Granger"

* * *

Hermione slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She was having trouble, struggling with her own mind as it try to rationalize on where she was since none of it felt or even smelt familiar.

It was cold, and damp that similar to the dungeons back at Hogwarts, but this didn't have the homely feel to it that the castle did.

No this felt sinister and stank of death.

As her eyes adjusted and readjusted to the dark cold room realizing her arms had been shackled to a wall.

The sound of crunching bones brought a shiver to her overheated body and a sniffing sound.

She felt them before she could see them, the blood dripping from their face onto her own as the nuzzled her neck.

"Your awake my little pet, no need to fear me...yet. We are just waiting for your pathetic mate to show up then the fun begins" The person growled.

Her eyesight was still hazy but from the wet dog stench and animalistic flare to the voice Hermione knew this was Fenrir Greyback who had kidnapped her and was using her for a revenge thing on her mate, whoever that was.

It finally explained though the string of failed relationships. She was clearly a werewolf's mate, but which werewolf? Most on the ministry registry where either too young or had already found their mate. She was glad she wasn't Greyback's that would just be nightmarish.

A flash of anger hit her though at his hidden identity. Their craving and mate lust for her had started less under 6 months ago, a clear indication they where both of proper age and her body was primed for breeding. Normally the idea of being nothing but a baby maker to a magical creature was not a fantasy she had ever had or desired but that changed 6 months ago when she woke up in a dreadful sweat panting and needing a release from the growing fire between her thighs.

Vibrators, fingers and even her own wand couldn't bring her the climatic orgasm her body had been craving. It frustrated her to no end.

Hermione had finally made an appointment at St Mungoes hoping it was a curse or something but that was supposed to be Saturday, her first day off in months. Until the stupid flea bag who was crunching on something or someones bones kidnapped her.

Guess she didn't need it now but when she did meet her mate she was going to give him an earful before he even lays one finger or claw on her. Making her suffer this whole time.

* * *

"Harry tell flea bag to slow down" Ron shouted over the wind rushing past their faces.

After a new lead indicated that Hermione was being held somewhere north of Sherwood forest the Aurors had decided on taking their brooms, since neither had been to that part of England and to set up a proper port key was time wasted.

They had grudgingly given Draco his own broom, allowing him to scent out Hermione when they got closer, but he was like a man man on a mission. The years in Azkaban hadn't effected his flying skills, but only enhancing them.

Harry was struggling to keep up but knew it was pointless to ask Draco to slow down, if he got to Hermione first then he would be able to protect her from Fenrir at least until he and Ron arrived.

Harry wasn't an idiot, he could see how the werewolf curse had changed the blonde, his hearing, strength, smell and other natural senses had been heightened by it.

The only question was, was he strong enough to take on Greyback? A man who had been living with the curse so long he was becoming a wolf even in human form. Rumor had it he was stronger then a young Giant. Something Harry hoped to never find out.

Draco was getting closer and closer to her. The adrenaline pumping through his veins intensified with his heated desire for her. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing. Only her. His mate. He had to get to her and now. The burning lust was blinding it was almost painful.

They had just flown over the entrance to the forest when Draco caught onto the most mouthwatering, irriasitable scent he'd ever smelt. Lime, pineapple and lemonade mixed together to create the perfect scent for him and only him. It was her.

His mate was close.

Letting out an unnaturally loud howl Draco began descending onto the forest floor beneath the thick canopy of trees.

Potter and Weaslebee 5 steps behind him.

Tossing the broom aside he acted on instinct and followed the scent.

He could feel his skin prickle with anticipation, his throbbing erection a reminder how badly he needed to find her and fast.

It was only another 3 minutes and there was a loud scream followed by a loud yelp, what sounded like explosions, then silence.

All three men acted, racing towards the source of the noises.

They came across a pile of runes from medieval times, what looked to be an old wine cellar half ripped open with age and decay and there half strewn amongst the patchy grass was a whining Greyback, rolled over in the fetal position as he clutched his family jewels muttering about tiny witches and their heels.

Ron and Harry found it quiet comical until they realised that Hermione was not here.

Draco was the first to grab the old werewolf and demand to know what he did to his princess

"You mean what she did to me the bloody bitch" Was his last words before a fur covered fist punched him square in the face knocking him into next week.

"Now how are we supposed to find Hermione?" Ron whined.

Draco howled into the forest in agitation, anger and annoyance. His mate must of know he was close yet still the ever brave Gryffindor toke matters into her own hands and wondered off.

Thats when he noticed the small blood splatter and knew it wasn't Fenrir's, no her blood almost smelt sweet. Draco was really pissed off. Damn her and her pride and courage. He was going to spank the lioness for getting herself injured once he got hold of her.

He marched forward following the scent of her wound.

Ron was about to follow when Harry stopped him.

"He'll find her, and we know she can take care of herself"

"Yea I know that but maybe we should of warned Draco that?"

The pair looked at each other and in unisync said

"Nah" before bursting into loud gawfs and chuckles.

* * *

The howl had sent shivers and tingles throughout her whole body. Her clean undies suddenly a wet mess. It was him, her wolf. He had found her and was coming to rescue her.

Irritated with her lustful body and its animalistic needs she swore to herself.

Who the hell did he think he was hiding from her for over 6 months only to finally show when she needed saving. Well stuff him. She'd show him she didn't need his knight in shining fur ass to save her.

Since Fenrir had been on alert from the howl, looking out the half hinged door to the wine cellar (she had figured it out from the broken bottles and large casks strewn around the place.) to see if anyone was close Hermione toke the moment to focus her energy and magic on a wand less non verbal spell to release the shackles at her wrists.

It toke 3 attempts before it worked. The clanging of the chains brought Fenrir's attention. He lunged for her but using her small frame to advantage she ducked out of his reach, rolled over and grabbed the shackles on the floor using them as a weapon of sorts.

Fenrir had missed grabbing her but was able to reach out and pull her mass of curls in his hand yanking her back to his side bringing a wailed scream from her as he licked up her neck.

"Why must you fight me little pet, it wont be...fuck...bloody banshee"

Greyback not knowing what she had in her hand, Hermione used it to her advantage and thrown the shackles into his gut winding the beast, as she pulled the shackles back swinging them like a mace ready to throw it again Fenrir threw out his hands having the chains caught in between his arms and yanked out of Hermione's hands, the old metal ripping into her top and a small cut on her arm.

Struggling with the chains Hermione toke the opportunity to land a swift kick to his groin using her lovely stiletto as the weapon.

Scrambling away from him she was about to throw the door open when she heard Greyback mutter a spell, thinking fast she deflected it with her own magical shield, causing a small explosion among the old runes, a few bricks falling around Fenrir. Who was still clutching his groin.

Irritated at the situation she stormed away and into the forest determined to find her own way back to the ministry. But without a wand she had to do it the muggle way, walk until she found the nearest town and ask to borrow a phone.

After about 2 minutes of walking Hermione heard that howl from before and knew it was her mate upset and not saving her, she wondered if she should turn back or even just wait here for him to find her but scoffed and continued on.

She had managed through these past 6 months of torture so it was only fitting to put him through the same.

* * *

Draco was getting close and the stubborn vixen wouldn't stop. She was deliberately goading him, but why? Did she know he was looking for her? Of course she did, he knew she could feel the pull so why was she fighting it. Was it because she knew who he was?

He would gladly explain that, apologize for the years of torment and bullying but she needed to at least give him a chance. If only she would stop walking further into the forest and away from him.

He came upon a small clearing, barely big enough for the small patch of grass but enough to have at least 8 tress surrounding it.

Thats when he saw it. The minx had placed her blood on all the trees masking which way she went, confusing his canine nose and aggravating him even more.

"Stop running kitten, I will find you and I will Have you" He growled out knowing she'd be able to hear him.

Hermione shuddered with the threatening promise, damn her body. Even when her wolf was beastly it responded to him. She had hidden behind a tree not far from him. As he turned around she quickly hid back behind it, hoping he hadn't seen her.

The rustle of leaves told her he had moved on, stepping out from behind it she quickly scanned the area and couldn't see him. Making her way back to the clearing she sighed a little disappointed and not being caught by him.

The thrill of the chase leaving her body being replaced by a dreadful yearning sensation.

Hermione considered her next more when strong hands grabbed her waist and yanked her back.

Her back hit something hard and radiating heat. Her body melted into it.

Her curls swept away from her neck as she felt his lips mere inches from her skin causing the most delicious toe curling sensations.

"Your mine Princess" He murmured into her ear.

She tried to remain rational but her overheated body and raging hormones where making it hard to remember why.

Draco had smelt her the moment after his promise of having her. His little lioness was effected a lot more then he realized, knowing she was hiding and not about to run off he used it to his advantage.

With his added stealth and strength he hid and watched as she made her way into the clearing.

Her gorgeous auburn curls cascading down her back, the light reflecting of the golden highlights. Her sun kissed skin was screaming to be tasted by him as he studied her body.

His Lioness had grown into more then he could ever of wished for. No longer the bushy haired know it all but a women full of luscious curves ready to be held tight to his much larger frame.

Unable to fight it anymore he came up behind her and grabbed her.

His inner wolf clawing at the edges to mate with her once he'd touched her skin.

It was pure heaven and so much more.

He found it amusing when he noticed she began to stammer her words trying to vocalise her forever tumbling thoughts. Oh how he missed her beautiful brain, always one step ahead of him. Never frightened to back down from a verbal confrontation with himself.

Hermione tried to object, she really did but all that came out was nonsense. Blast her body.

He pulled her closer again and she felt it pressed up against her ass, it felt huge! There was noway he'd fit.

Panic setting in snapped her mind back to the front.

She was finally able to talk properly

" Let me go, I am not going to mate with you here!"

This brought a growl in her ear as he spoke

"Listen my little hellcat I'm sick of playing games here, I have whats mine by right and I will take it"

His finger brushing up and down her hips trying to seduce her, but she fought the lust for the moment.

" Oh sure its fine when you want to play games, hiding for 6 months making me wait, thinking this blasted heat running through my veins in like another stroll in the park. That is wasn't painful or torturous" She almost sobbed. Hermione hadn't meant to but the rush of emotions couldn't be stopped.

As her tears fell she felt him nuzzle her neck in what seemed like an apology as he let out a little whimper.

" It wasn't easy for me either princess but it wasn't because I was hiding from you, I couldn't get to you, they don't exactly give day passes out at Azkaban"

Hermione froze.

Her werewolf was a prisoner. Wait was he still a prisoner? Had he escaped because of her being kidnapped? Who was he and what had he done to be put there in the first place?

"Stop overthinking everything Granger, your making me extremely frustrated when you do that" He growled again.

Hermione pushed herself away from his hard body (something her own deeply regretted) and spun around to stare into mercurial silver eyes that pierced into her very soul.

She needed to see for herself, no one called her Granger except Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Her Draco Malfoy.

Her knees buckled under the weight of his gaze. Her body felt in need of his touch. Everything left her the moment she looked into his except that all consuming desire.

He toke one step and was towering over her small frame, grabbing her injured arm he lifted up as he bent his head and licked at her wound, his saliva unable to heal since he hadn't marked her yet but it did sooth the pain and clot the blood.

"My Mate will be more careful in the future. I wont have the mother of my cubs in danger or ever injured"

The possessive tone was what destroyed her panties. How could simple words make her a mess?

She watched as he sniffed the air and growled.

"And if she doesn't behave herself I will Mate her right here right now"

Too late. Hermione closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip trying to control her quaking body. The small moan that escaped her lips where the final straw.

Draco snapped. This wasn't how he wanted to do this. Catch her yes, talk to her yes. Mate her - not until he'd taken her back to his own place with clean sheets and a warm bed for her but her scent was so strong he couldn't stop himself.

He needed it. Grabbing her chin so shed release her lips he plunged forward licking, kissing and biting them himself.

She was a wanton little hellcat, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back with heated passion. Moaning int between breaths.

Hermione's scent grew stronger. He needed a taste, just a lick to satisfy the hunger then he'd take her home and talk more. That was all right.

Draco kissed down her slender throat and collar bone, yanking open her blouse and kissing the tops of her white creamy breasts, down her hourglass figure and right in front of her pencil skirt.

He growled at the offending item and in one swift moment ripped both the pencil skirt and her panties off. Grabbing a hold of her hips firmly he pulled her legs apart, looking and admiring the small treasure he was about to devour. She was bare and glistening in her own juices. Her tiny bundle of nerves throbbing in anticipation.

He licked his tongue out to only lick up the excess honey that was trickling down her thigh. But it was like taking a drink of water for the first time in months. Draco couldn't control himself, pulling her closer as he devoured her pussy murmuring "So delicious"

Hermione was too far gone to care that she was almost naked in a forest with her werewolf's very talented mouth buried in between her pussy lips.

Her fingers grabbing his silken blonde locks for strength to stay standing.

It was all too much, so hot, so tight so amazingly...

His name screamed from her lips, was heaven to his ears as she gushed into his open mouth. Her tiny body trembling beneath his hands.

Draco stood up, holding firmly onto her. He looked down into her lust filled eyes as she came down from her orgasm high.

" Damn it kitten you making this so bloody hard for me" he growled low

" Please, please I need you, please" Hermione whimpered running her delicate fingers over his muscles and around to his back as she moved her body on the spot like a cat in heat, desperate to rub on something and soothe the burn in her body.

"Princess, I'm flattered you want to give me your virginity but please, you deserve better than the fo…."

Hermione cut him off by rubbing her hands down her body and in-between her legs, moaning and trying to relieve the fast building tension again.

"Please Draco, please that's the first time I've come in months, please I can't, it's too much I need you please" She moaned and whined as she pressed her half naked body against his.

He growled deep from hearing that his own Gryffindor Princess had been touching herself and couldn't even make herself cum.

Anger. desire, lust passion and possession fueled him into action. Hearing how tormented she sounded, the pain she must have felt at being unable to subdue or control the burning lust all because she was HIS mate.

Using nonverbal magic, he turned the hard dirt covered ground into soft glowing moss as he had the trees tangles themselves together to prevent any intruders be it man or beast.

Yanking his wanting mate down he placed her upon the soft moss and yanked his shirt and jeans off.

Lying above her as he bent down and kissed her softly, trying to prepare her for what was too come, to make this special for her.

Hermione wasn't having any of that. The orgasm he had given her was pure bliss and that was just with his tongue.

The heat hadn't subsided but returned tenfold after her orgasm. She appreciated he was trying to be sweet and caring to her needs but what she needed was him, in her NOW.

Pulling him closer she pressed her body against his, sliding her legs open and around his waist making those soft wanting moans.

Draco couldn't take it, her hands where all over his body, her body teasing and tormenting his sanity as she pressed it against his own. Grabbing both her wrists he pulled them up above her head, pinning them there.

"You asked for this princess" He said as he lined up his throbbing cock at her still dripping wet entrance.

Before she could respond Draco slammed into her with his entire 9 1/2 inches, breaking through her hymen pushing deeper into her.

Her body convulsed as she came for a second time, her pussy clenching around Draco's cock had him unable to control himself as he spilled his seed into her.

Draco groaned as he emptied himself into his little mate.

Finally looking into her eyes he saw them glisten.

"I'm so sorry princess, I didn't mean to h

Hermione tossed her head side to side.

"I felt no pain, only pleasure" she whispered

"Then why the tears my love?"

"I finally feel sane again, complete at being able to quench the thirst"

Draco smiled wickedly

" And what about my hunger? I haven't exactly finished with you yet kitten"

Draco's still harden cock twitched inside her causing another gush of wetness.

"It seems your thirst isn't quiet sated yet either?" He smirked readying himself to devour his Mate.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start trying to remember where she was.

It was the platinum blonde hair and ripped clothing beside her that she remembered the events of earlier. She couldn't control the blush staining her checks as she relived ever delicious moment of it.

What startled her was her body's immediate response to the memories. The heat flaring to life. Is this what it would always be like with him? Satisfied but not? Always wanting more.

She then remembered the one thing Draco didn't do. He hadn't marked her yet.

Why? Was he having second thoughts? Did he not want her as his mate?

Was she not good enough for him? Did he still view her as a filthy mud blood?

" Go back to sleep Princess, your giving me a headache with all that over thinking"

Startled Hermione moved away grabbing her torn blouse to try and cover up her nudity as she eyed Draco who looked as if he was still sleeping.

Not paying attention she yelped as he reached out with one arm and yanked her back down beside him.

"Draco unhand me, let me go" she protested

" No your mine" He mumbled in his sleepy voice

Pulling away she huffed and said

"I belong to no one!"

This had Draco awake and sitting up leaning over her

" Don't play games with me Hermione, your mine, I gave you the chance to walk away yesterday but you didn't "

"Oh of course blame the mudblo

Draco cut her off with a growl and a hand over her mouth

" I don't ever want to hear the ugly foul word from your lips again Missy!" His silver mercurial eyes flashing gold and they bore into her own.

" And I wasn't blaming you, you already agreed "

"But you haven't" She bursted out then quickly shut her mouth and turned away not wanting to show the hurt etched on her face.

Draco sat back confused, what the bloody hell did she mean he hadn't agreed. It then clicked.

Of course his little bookworm would research her heart out about werewolves, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

His silly little lioness.

" Kitten look at me"

She refused

"Hermione" he growled

The pull to him was too strong, the need and want to obey him kicked in. She turned and looked into his silver eyes and saw the mischievous smirk.

" My ever bright silly princess, I am yours just as you are mine. I haven't mate marked you yet because I wanted to give you the freedom to choose, I wanted you to choose me not just because of this bond we have but well I wanted to do this the wizarding way, I was going to propose to you, marry you in front of all our family and friends and then when I sweep you away to our honeymoon then I would have marked you knowing you agreed to it 100%"

Hermione's eyes watered. She was speechless, the thought tugged at her heart and soul. Forgetting her pride, she threw herself at him, her lips locking with his.

* * *

Ok haven't decided if Ill add much more or tie it up nicely soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the second part to Werewolfs mate.

Again its got smuttiness so if you don't like don't read.

This was supposed to be the end but...I'm not sure lol

* * *

"HERMIONE HERMIONE CAN YOU HEAR ME"

Ron shouted as he banged on her front door.

After the war Hermione was able to return her parents memory, but with the success of their Dental surgery in Australia the decided to stay as long as Hermione promised to visit every week and that she could have there old house back in England.

Hermione had moved in a week later setting up the floo network to her parents house.

But for the past week it had been shut. No one able to get in her house.

"Ron I'm sure she's fine, Malfoy's with her and well"

"Yea I don't trust him, he could of killed her or worse" Ron whined and went back to banging on her front door.

"But Ron Bill said it could take weeks before the resurface"

"Not Hermione, she wouldn't let anything come between her and her job" Ron continued to blabber on.

He turned to knock once more on the door when it was flown open and he was greated with an extremely naked and well endowed Malfoy

Ron blushing before averting his eyes and then speaking

"What have you done with her Malfory? wheres Hermione?"

Draco looked ready to rip his head off when Potter interviened.

"We are just a little worried about her Malfoy, can you just tell us if she's ok?" Harry asked hoping not to stir the beast just under the surface

Malfoy then smirked and responded

"Hermione is more then fine, she is resting, she's a little tired"

"Whats that supposed to mean what did you do to her? HERMIONE Are you in there? Can you hear me?" Ron tried to shout over Malfoy and into the house.

The response they got back had both Harry and Ron turning the same shade as the famous Weasley hair

"hmmm Arghhhhh Dracoooooo please I...I need you please...argghhhhhh"

"Like I said she need's her rest now get lost before I lose my temper" Malfoy threatened before turning and slamming the door shut in their faces.

* * *

Draco walked back into his kittens room and watched as Hermione yanked at her restraints.

When her idiot friends had turned up she had threatened to answer the door naked since he had still refused to mark her. Their mate bond not officially complete which caused the lust for one another to intensify.

Draco was struggling but he wanted to do right by his witch, and marry her first but she was making things almost impossible.

Hermione had already been given a ring by Draco the day after he'd found her in the forest, she didn't care for the rest. She was his just as much as he was hers.

Hermione didn't just want to be marked by her mate so the whole world could see she belonged to him but it was enhance her body in a way so she would become more fertile and accepting of her werewolf's sperm.

Hermione had always craved brothers and sisters growing up but her mother was unable to have any more children.

She wanted a big family and wanted Draco to give it to her. But how to get what she wanted without making him run the other way.

"Kitten you'll hurt yourself if you keep pulling on the ties"

"But I need you Draco, please, please I need you in me, mark me mate me, Breed me" She whined and moaned not realizing she had admitted her desire so openly, the lust far too intense.

Draco stood still in the doorway. His entire body on alert.

Did she just say Breed? No she didnt did she?

Her moans continued as she yanked her bonds, her naked body withering around on the bed trying desperately to get some relief.

He snapped and let out an intense growl causing Hermione to stop and look at him. Draco's eyes had gone almost pitch black his body taking on a predatory stance as he walked towards the bed. Her body shivered in fear and lustful want.

He let out another low growl as he lowered himself onto the bed.

"Draco" she whimpered

In a flash Draco flipped her over and had her on all fours, yanking her hips forward as he pressed his throbbing cock against her ass checks.

"You want to be bred kitten, then you will be!" He growled low into her ear before sitting back up and shoving his entire cock into her pussy.

Hermione screamed out from shear pleasure and pain.

Draco didn't take her slow or sweet or even somewhat romantic. It was fast and frenzied and he shoved in and out of her over and over again, his body now moving over hers, holding her hands down on the bed as he roughly nuzzled her ear and neck growling and groaning as he fucked her roughly.

Hermione could only think one thing. This was animalistic yet she loved every single moment of it. Her body convulsing with one orgasm after the other.

"Get ready princess, open your cervix up for me, im going to fill you up so much your body will have no option but to take me and get pregnant with My child." Draco growled possessively into her ear.

"Yes Draco, Yes please, please I want it please" Hermione screamed out.

Draco feeling his balls tightened yanked Hermione's hair to the side as he latched onto the side of her throat and bit down, using his fingers he went round to her pussy and rubbed frantically at her over sensitive clit giving Hermione one of the most powerful orgasms she had every had, her scream far to much it faded and became a silent scream her body convulsing and gripping Draco's cock as he spilled into her.

Draco still latched onto his mates throat couldn't control the most mind blowing orgasm he was having, his little kittens cunt milking him of every last drop.

Finally the pair collapsing on top of the bed, Draco refusing to pull out wanting to keep as much of himself in her. He rolled to the side pulling Hermione with him as the pair fell blissfully asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so Many have asked so here it is - the last and final chapter, its not as smutty as the previous ones but it ties everything up - sorta.

Enjoy :)

Gyffindor where in the lead by 20 points, the Ravenclaws goalie had taken a bludger to the head and his coordination skills where now off. The Ravenclaw seeker cursed under her breath as the Gyffindor chasers scored another point.

"Yo Lys, Ravenclaws don't swear young lady" came the obnoxious voice of one very smug James Potter - Gyffindors seeker and Captain.

Lyra mumbled under her breath over his irritating behavior, knowing she would make him pay later.

"Oi bro stop flirting with the twit and get back to the game" A Gyffindor Beater shouted out as they whacked the incoming bludger.

"Not flirting, just educating Miss Malfoy" James responded before blowing a kiss to the enraged blonde.

Oh yes he was definitely going to pay she thought.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers a predator was stalking its prey, just hidden within the forbidden forests thick trees and shrubbery.

Growling low under its breath as it watched the scruffy haired teen run his hands through his irritating hair, one hand still on his broom as he flashed a charming grin back at the beautiful petite blonde witch, her usual untamed curls tied up into a rather fashionable fish-braid.

The predator smiled at the witch's eye roll, gleeful she did not care for the Potter boys affections. He was far too old for her the Predator thought. She was far too beautiful and clever and brilliant and better then him in every way. That and he was a Potter.

A snap of a twig had the snowy white covered beast turn sharply, his golden eyes glaring at the source as he bared his teeth.

"How did I know you'd be out here instead of the toilets like you told me 5 minutes ago!" A rather bossy small bushy haired witch said as she crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot in annoyance.

The wolf dropped its eyes and ears as if scolded, slowing approaching the tiny witch and nuzzling her hip for affection.

"No don't try that with me Malfoy"

Before she could push the wolf away he transformed into an extremely good looking handsome very naked Draco.

"I was just feeling confined in the box, I just wanted to stretch a bit, besides Longbottom's smell irritates me"

"Oh you mean the smell of dirt and grass because he's the Herbology Professor, oh Merlin's beard a poor werewolf cant stand the smell of the outdoors what has our world come too?!" Replied Hermione in a sarcastic teasing tone as she feigned shock.

Draco growled as his teasing wife, stepping closer into her personal space

"Watch it Granger"

"Oh no have I upset the big bad werewolf?" She giggled some more at his very angry expression

Before she could humiliate him some more he pushed her up against a tree, using his knee to separate her thighs, her knee length skirt hitched high as he pushed his very erect penis against the v of her legs, lowering his head as he growled low next to her ear as his hands clamped around her wrists above her head and against the tree truck.

"I told you never to wear underwear again, DO I need to spank you my mate?"

Hermione's breath hitched as her heart rate accelerated, her chest heaving against her husbands warm hard one. His dick twitching against her now ruined panties.

"We are at Hogwarts...I couldn't...not...wear...any" It was hard to speak as he rubbed against her, pulling forth soft whimpers and moans from her lips.

Using one hand to hold both her wrists Draco used his other to tear away the offending garment, using his fingers to play with her exposed pussy, spreading her lips and flicking her clit, her wetness oozing onto his fingers. He pulled them up between their faces as he stuck them into his mouth and sucked on them, his eyes locked with his wife's as he groaned out, her flavor always his favorite treat.

Harry turned to his wife Ginny as he asked

"Where d Hermione go?"

Ginny watching the quidditch match, not taking her eyes off the game responded

"Oh to scold Malfoy"

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked, curiosity pulling his attention away from the game.

"For trying to scare James"

Harry was definitely not interesting in the game anymore as his sons name was mentioned

"Why? What the hell does he want with James, James didn't do anything" Harry burst out bringing irritated glares from the Professors and parents sharing the box with him and his wife.

Ginny unfazed by her husbands outburst answered with an irritated sigh

"Cause he found out James has a thing for Lyra"

"Wait what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered men under her breath turning her attention now to a flustered Harry.

"Harry our son James has been dating Lyra Malfoy for over 3 months now, Draco doesn't know but he noticed Lyra getting a lot of owls over the summer and from the same owl! He figured out it was ours when I sent Hermione the invite to dinner the other night"

"Wait what?" Harry asked in shock still

Ginny toke in a deep breath and slowing exhaled

"Harry, our son is 17, he can date whomever he wishes. Lyra is a very smart and beautiful girl. However she is Draco's only daughter and eldest child, no one is ever going to be good enough for his little girl, so being the over bearing father we know him to be he has transformed into a wolf and was hoping to scare James, since the kids haven't seen Draco in his werewolf form before. Hermione knowing what her husband was up too went to stop him from embarrassing their daughter and to leave it alone."

Harry finally closed his mouth as he processed everything his wife said

"Oh ok, um yea ok I guess" He replied finally turning back to the game

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes again. Merlin help her and Hermione when the day came the Albus finally admitted to loving Scorpius and the two had been secretly dating.

Ginny had caught them sharing a rather cute kiss in the back shed over the summer break. Yes they where both only 14 and she hoped they wait till they where a little bit older before doing more than kissing but she didn't have any issues besides that. Albus wasnt like James, all cocky and independent, but he was clever and far more emotional then he ever let on. But Ginny and Hermione had discussed at length that Scorpius had admitted his feelings to his mother before returning to Hogwarts, seemed Scorpius was very much in love with his dorm room buddy and hoped the day he'd tell his dad, fur wouldn't hit the fan.

Ginny realized though even if Draco caused a scene as he usually did Hermione would be there to scold him - which by now Ginny new was code for sex, Draco was always more placid and content after the two mates got it on. She hoped Hermione had at least put a few wards or silencing charms up before confronting her husband, they didn't need a repeat of Christmas when Ron had talked to Hermione in private. Draco had become so jealous, he literally dragged Hermione away from the party to outside where to the two fucked up against the back of the house very loudly.

The End!


End file.
